The Cardinal and the Crow
by NessBellaLondon22
Summary: Bonnie and Mrs. Flowers tried a new spell to bring back Damon and burned down the boarding house in the process. It almost killed Bonnie and it took all of Mrs. Flowers energy which left her dead. Damon is more powerful than ever.Now Damon wants his little red bird and has to stay with her until the boarding house is fixed. This is all after Midnight but before The Hunt. Bamon!


**A/N: Hey guys. So this story is gonna get a little complicated. I thought I might help if I gave you all some background information on what is happening. The gang killed all of there enemies. Klaus was resurrected. The only thing anyone could think to do was try to resurrect another vampire. Bonnie and Mrs. Flowers tried a new spell to bring back Damon and burned down the boarding house in the process. It almost killed Bonnie and it took all of Mrs. Flowers energy which left her dead. But the goal was to bring back Damon. Damon is more powerful than Klaus because his body and spirit are infused with the magic of two extremely powerful witches and of course he's running on Elena's blood. Damon wins the fight against Klaus and develops a thing for Bonnie, Elena's not the one saving him anymore. Now Damon wants his little red bird. This is all after 'Midnight' but before 'The Hunt.' Enjoy!**

Unwanted House

"Why me, Elena?" Bonnie argued with her best friend.

"Because I'm staying with Stefan and Meredith is stay with Alaric. It's not my fault that the boarding house burned up, Bon."

"What about Matt?" she tried. Elena gave her a look. "Okay bad idea. What about a hotel?"

"He's refusing to stay at a hotel," Elena replied. "Please, Bonnie? It's not like he's gonna in staying on your room."

There was a knock on the door and Mr. McCullough walked into his daughter's room carrying some sheets and a tumbler bed. "Dad!" Bonnie complained. "I'm eighteen! Don't I have any privacy?"

"Nope," he replied. Then he saw the computer screen. "Hi, Elena."

"Hey Mr. M." she smiled into the camera.

"Dad, why are you in my room?"

"Oh, um, about that. The spare room is having a little issue."

"What kind of issue?"

"You're brother flooded the bathroom in it and ruined over half the furniture and the walls. So I guess that means your guest will be sleeping in your room."

"Damon's gonna sleep in here?" Bonnie asked not believing it.

"You're an adult now. Your mother and I trust you." he said as he finished setting up the new bed. "You'll be fine," he told his daughter as he left the room.

"Not staying in my room huh, Elena?"

"I'm sorry. How was I supposed to know you're brother would flood a bathroom? Or that a spell could burn down the boarding house?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little freaked out," Bonnie admitted.

"So I make you nervous?" Bonnie jumped hearing the voice from the window. "Good to know."

"Damon," Bonnie and Elena said at the same time.

"Ladies. So, are you gonna invite me in or what?"

"You've already been invited," Bobbie told him annoyed.

"Maybe I just want to hear it."

Bonnie turned back to the screen as Damon gave up on the little fight. "I'll see you later," Bonnie told her best friend.

"Good luck," Elena told her before shutting down the chat.

Bonnie turned to Damon who was now stepping through the window. "So my brother messed up the spare room so I guess you're sleeping in my room."

"Cool, sleeping with you. Alright."

"You are not sleeping with me, Damon. You're just staying in my room."

"I don't know. Now that we're roommates-"

"How long are you staying again?"

"Elena didn't tell you how long it's gonna take to repair the boarding house, did she?"

"No," she replied.

"And judging by the amour of water damage in that guest room, it won't be fixed for three months. So I'll be in your room the whole time."

"Damon, how long are you staying?" Bonnie hadn't noticed before but she and Damon had been getting closer and closer."

"Three months," he stated matter-of-factly.

"What?" Bonnie nearly screamed.

"Well my little red bird, even with magic and vampire strength and speed," he smirked as he referred to himself. "Houses like that don't get fixed overnight."

"I don't believe this."

"Hey! Don't you forget that you're the reason I'm here in the first place. If you and Mrs. Flowers hadn't burned the house up with that spell trying to make Klaus leave, you and I wouldn't be in this mess." Damon was now moving around her room.

"I can't help it. Magic does what it wants to," Bonnie tried. But Damon ignored her.

He wondered over towards a dresser and opened up a drawer. He pulled out something out and looked at Bonnie. "Oh this is-"

"Not yours!" Bonnie yelled as she snatched the clothing out of his hand and threw it back into the dresser with a slam.

"Actually I was gonna say sexy, but that works too."

"And you're never gonna see it on me so there's no point in looking."

"Bonnie, Klaus is gone, Katherine is history, the Kitsunes are dead, and we killed the old goddess. There's nothing in our way anymore. Now we're all gonna have some fun and I don't like it when pretty witches ruin my fun."

"So you think I'm pretty?" Bonnie said. "Good to know. And I don't like it when stalker vamps like you stay in my room. You know you should try having a little humility. I am the reason you're alive and powerful."

"And for that I thank you. But that doesn't make you the boss of me. You like to forget sweetheart, but I am five hundred and twenty five years old. That makes me five hundred and seven years older than you. Show your elders some respect." Damon's famous smirk was once again on his face.

"You weren't alive a last moth. I'm the reason that you were reborn. I'm eighteen and you are only a month old. Show your elders some respect." Bonnie said as she walked out of towards the door.

"You'll fall in love with me eventually my little red bird."

"You can't compel me, Damon."

"Perhaps," Damon smirked, "But I won't have to. By the end of these three months you'll be deeply in love with me."

"Oh yeah, well what about? What will you feel?"

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see won't we my little red bird."

Bonnie hated the idea of sharing a room with Damon more than anything. He made her sick. He killed. But still, how many times had this monster protected her? How many times had been there for her when no one else was? How many times had her dark prince saved her life? How many times had she rayed that he would come back so she could look into Damon's beautiful midnight eyes and tell him how much she truly loved him?

Damon had a strange look on his face. He was staring at Bonnie like he was waiting for something.

"You should start unpacking


End file.
